PeteZahHutt
PeteZahHutt (real name Brandon) is a Minecraft YouTuber who used to record with many members of Team Crafted when they were still together. As of July 2015, he has over 340,000 subscribers on his channel as well as over 31 million total views. He uploaded his first video on April 14th, 2012, which was a video that gave an overview of what his channel would be about. Early on, he recorded a lot with former Team Crafted members JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian (back then they were still part of AwesomeSauceFilms). Although Team Crafted is now disbanded, he still occasionally records with former members, mainly Mitch and Jerome. He also records videos with a group of YouTubers called "The Pack", which includes Vikk and Lachlan. He records many different videos, such as various mini games, survival playthroughs, and occasionally adventure maps. He also plays a lot of UHC, both with other YouTubers and Speed UHC. He is also part of a Minecraft SMP server called "How 2 Minecraft". He is currently in his second season. He also streams on Twitch, where he has over 100,000 followers. Name Origin His name came from a combination his brother's friend's name, Pete or Peter, and when they both made fun of the restaurant "Pizza Hut" with his name. He had to make an account name for his Minecraft account and YouTube channel, so he ended up naming it "PeteZahHutt". Miscellaneous Information * Brandon has OP on Minecade because he knows them personally. * Brandon own's a server known as "Sorcery PvP" a fully custom factions server * Brandon is 6'2". * He was born on March 14th, 1997 and is currently 18 years old. * Incredibly skilled at PVP (or was seeing as he seems to be a "bit" rusty from a recently recorded hunger games video), and has played with well known Youtube PvPers like Woofless, Vikkstar123, TBNRfrags (Or known as Preston/PrestonPlayz), TheBajanCanadian, and CaptainSparklez. * Has stopped recording occasionally because of personal reasons, though apologized in vlogs for it. * Brandon will never kill bunnies due to his girlfriend Kara loving bunnies, and often chewing him out if he does as heard on streams(Her minecraft skin is a bunny). * Treats Minecraft dogs as a dog of his own. (Such as Rocky in his Interactive Achievement Crafter series) * Has a dog named Baxter IRL. * Likes to live stream at Twitch quite frequently, usually announced on his twitter account. * Will always act like himself, no matter what others think of him. * Refers to himself as being weird. * Loves to listening to music, mainly rock. * Used to co-host a minigame server called "The Hutt" with JeromeASF, Turqmelon, and kylern389 until it merged with TheBajanCanadian's server, The Fridge, forming "The Nexus". * He posts up to 3 videos a day. * Currently, his main focus is How2Minecraft and Crazy Craft 3.0. * He's pretty skilled at UHC, winning multiple but not being too salty when losing. * Associates in How To Minecraft, How 2 Minecraft and recently Crazy Craft 3.0. * He's recorded multiple series with members of The Pack. * He's highly adapt at parkour yet gets rusty over long periods of not doing it, similar to Rob, or MrWoofless. * He currently lives in Southern California. * He is the former Community Manager of the Minecraft server "The Nexus", run by JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian, but now claims to not be associated with the for the reasons such as it wasn't moving forward as he had wanted it to. * He has a girlfriend named Taylah (Pwincessly, she has her own youtube/twitch channel and streams)